


The Cafe Saga

by City_Of_Lights



Category: Original Work
Genre: Café, Drama, Dramatic, Gen, Murder, Transformice - Freeform, saga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 13:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15438213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/City_Of_Lights/pseuds/City_Of_Lights
Summary: Epicalmeow's curiosity gets to the best of him when he enters a seemingly innocent Cafe, little does he know that his tale his about to be completely changed as he meets new friends, makes new enemies and becomes a new member of this suspicious community known as the Cafe.Originally from Wattpad, the first story I ever wrote. It isn't very good, Just so you know.Originally 18 Chapters + Epilogue, But I'll condense it into 4 chapters as the original ones were too short.





	1. Chapter 1-5 (Entry, Friendships, Overcoming, Rewriting, Scene)

The day began as ever, Cafers wondering around, Talking with each other.

Epicalmeow comes along, Barely anyone notices his presence, As the rest of the cafers are talking in their cliques. He casually walks over to a nearby topic, "SMASH THAT LIKE BUTTON", Created by Pbthelegend.

 _"Hello there Epic"_  proclaimed Pb, in his rustic, Irish accent.

 _"Hey,"_  said Epic, in a less than enthusiastic demeanour.

 _"I'd like to request that you smash that like button before entering"._  Epic gently taps Pb's profile picture, and then again to like it. A door then opens, Revealing a party inside of the topic. The first thing Epic sees when walking in is The_Nutshack who appeared to be grinding up against Mizupon, All the while shouting  _"SEX SEX SEX WEINER WEINER"_  in a particularly drunken matter.

 _"I--I want to go,"_  Epic said worryingly, horrified by what he was seeing.

 _"You can't leave,"_  Pb said, tapping his nose and shutting the door behind him. 

 _"LET ME OUT!"_  Epic screamed, wanting to leave desperately as if his life depended on it.

 _"Here, have a drink, I'm sure that'll make you feel better,"_  Pb said, Handing Epic a drink.

 _"I'm not drinking this and you can't make me, I want to leave"_  uttered Epic in a very stern way.

Almost out of nowhere, Pb forcefully grabbed the glass, Used his index finger and thumb to pry open Epic's mouth and poured it in.

Epic mumbled incoherently as he swallowed the liquid, Almost out of fair of choking on it.

Pb let go once the glass was empty.  _"YOU'RE A PSYCHOPATH YOU'RE A FUCKING PSYCHOPATH NOW LET ME THE FUCK OUT"_.

Pb laughed casually as if what had happened wasn't completely horrifying and walked away.

 _"ARE YOU GOING TO LET ME O---"_  shouted epic before he was stopped, And collapsed to the floor.

A few minutes later, Epic woke up to the pain of being punched.

"Wh-what--" mumbled Epic.

In a matter of what seemed like a second, Epic realized he was no longer in the party. He noticed he was tied up on the wall, With metal chains around his wrists and ankles. It was a dark room that smelled of Urine and something sweet that Epic couldn't quite put his finger on.

Standing infront of him, was none other than Pbthelegend.

"Hello there," said Pb in a suspiciously dark, villainous tone. "Welcome to the room."

"Let me out now you fucking mental asylum escapee before I bash your head in with a fucking mace," Epic said, Trying to shout but unable to from feeling weak.

"Let's play a little bit of a game," said Pb, grinning maliciously while he spoke. 

Needless to say, Epic was sexually assaulted, Followed by him being force-fed sleeping pills.

Epic woke up the next day, Outside of the cafe, Torn clothes, Covered in white stains with bruises and bloody cuts all over his body, With marks on his wrists and ankles from where he was chained to the wall, Along with a note on his chest.

_"Next time I give you something to drink, You fucking drink it._

_I had a great time last night, I do hope you come back again._

_~Pbthelegend."_

_\----------------------------------_

Looking up hopelessly, Epic began to cry. He felt dumb for even entering the cafe in the first place.

Suddenly, Someone walks up to epic, outside the cafe, towards epic.

"FUCK OFF, I-I-I DON'T WANT YOU HERE," Epic shouted in the distance.

"I'm here to help you," said a calm voice, coming closer to Epic.

"Wh-who are you?" said epic, confused. "I'm Clayfingers, but you can call me Clay for short." "Hey Clay". sighed Epic, almost relieved.

"I heard from others that Pb raped you and kicked you out for not joining the party. That fucking sucks, Man."

Epic noticed she had a rather noticeable Swedish accent, but didn't point it out.

"Come inside," she said, "I promise you, not everyone is as psychotic as he is, I'll buy you a coffee."

"I-ii-I cant go back there," Epic said, almost tripping over the words in the sentence and stuttering a bit.

"I promise you, It's fine," Clay said as she reached out her hand to pull Epic up. "Oh, And I never got your name?" she followed up with.

"Oh, It's Epicalmeow, But you can call me Epic". He said, Grabbing Clay's hand and standing up.

"Wow, fucking narcissist," said Clay, giggling. This made Epic chuckle.

Clay walked into the Cafe casually, While Epic was infinitely more cautious walking in. "Let me show you around, Don't worry, We won't go back to smash that like button."

They both walked towards one topic door While bumping into someone.

"Eyyyy how's it going Uwot?" said Clay, happily. "Heyyyyyy Clayyyyyyy" uttered Uwot, very giggly yet calm.

"Epic, this is my friend Uwot. Uwot, this is some random kid I found on the street but he looked pretty fucked up so I helped him, He's Epic," said Clay, glancing at Epic, then at Uwot, then back at Epic.

"Hey, 'randomkidclayfoundonthestreetbutlookedprettyfuckedupsoclayhelpedhim Epic, I'm Uwotfam, More known as Uwot."

"Hey Uwotfam, I'm Epic, And for the love of god please do not call me that."

"To be fair I was planning to call you that again for ironic purposes but already forgot how I said it so I'll just leave it at that. W-what uhhhh, What HAPPENED to you?"

"Long fucking story, But to sum it up; party party drink drink psycho psycho sex sex kinky kinky pain and I'm lying in the middle of the road outside of this place, Hope that's a good enough explanation for you."

"I understand absolutely everything"

"Lovely, Because I didn't feel like explaining anymore."

"I think we're going to get along fine."

"I feel indifferent."

_\----------------------------------_

Epic casually glanced at Clay as Clay waved goodbye to Uwot, who appeared to be entering into a different topic.

They walked towards a door to a topic, One of the largest doors in the room. "What's this topic?" asked Epic, "I can't tell you that" replied Clay, in a concerning tone.

"S.T.L.B" was the word written in bold across the top of the door. But what could these letters mean?

"Oh dear god" Epic muttered to himself under his breath, realizing what it meant.

"I-I've gotta go" Epic panted as he quickly ran out of the cafe.

"EPIC WAIT!" Clay said, about to run out after Epic before feeling a hand on her shoulder, "Let him run Clay, let him run."

Clay jittered and turned around to see none other than Pbthelegend behind her. "Let me go, I need to go after my friend." Clay said worryingly.

"Friend? Psh, That wimp ass little bitch is your friend? The dude can't take a fucking joke."

"Wh-what do you mean by that?" Clay said, confused yet worried at the same time, Realizing Epic was getting away every second. "Now that I mention it, He actually never told me what happened, I just saw him out there frankly looking pretty fucked up so I helped him."

"That's a long story, Come inside," said Pb, nudging Clay into the topic. "I'm not going in there, You, YOU are the fucking single reason that my friend ran out, YOU are the reason that I found him on the street, looking like he was fucking tortured, crying his eyes out. It was all fucking you." Clay said, aggressively,  clenching her fists.

"Look, if you don't want to come in, Don't get all bitchy to me about it, Yeesh, get off my fucking case will ya?" Pb said, in a rather stern, "matter of fact" sort of way, As he walked back to the topic.

"Go fuck yourself," said Clay, noticing Pb going back into the topic.

Clay quickly jolted out the cafe, chasing Epic, who happened to be in the distance. "EPIC WAIT NO PLEASE I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!" She shouted off into the distance.

She noticed Epic stopping at the sound of hearing that, She ran towards him.

"Epic, I didn't realize this was the topic you were talking about, I'm so sorry. I always thought Pb was a decent guy but now I realize that he's a fucking psychopath and I never want to see his disgusting face again, Now let's get you to my place so you can get cleaned up and have something to drink" Clay said, panting.

"It's fine," Epic said, "I realize you didn't know."

"Come on, I'll take you back to my place for some tea and so you can have a shower and change out of those clothes," Clay said, almost relieved.

"Thank you, Clay, Honestly, thank you for doing all of this to me, I legitimately don't know what I would've done had you not come to help me" sighed Epic, relieved as well.

"I'm glad you appreciate it."

_\----------------------------------_

Arriving at Clay's house, Epic sat down on a nearby couch as Clay went over to the kitchen to make coffee.

"How many sugars?" Clay asked, "Just one" replied Epic, As the kettle boiled.

Clay finished making the coffee and brought 2 hot mugs over to the coffee table as she sat down next to Epic.

"So, tell me," she paused, her eyes moistening.

"Tell me your story," she said, choking up in a way.

"Well I'm reasonably addicted to coffee, And I noticed this place that looked pretty nice, So I went inside. It wasn't really what I expected, My curiosity got to the best of me so I went inside the door that was making the most noise, Saw Pb there, I wanted to leave, so he gave me a drink which made me pass out, And I think you know the rest from there".

"Oh my god, You poor guy," she said, reaching her arms out for a hug. "Yeesh, go have a shower haha",  She said, giggling.

"Alright I'm going I'm going," Epic said, rolling his eyes. "Oh and I've left a t-shirt and trousers for you on the bedroom, you can wear them" she half-shouted as Epic walked up the stairs to the shower.

Epic came down the stairs, showered and in new clothes, To see Clay crying.

"C-Clay? What's up?" Epic concerningly asked. "It's nothing, I'm fine." She said, between sobs.

Epic came to sit down on the couch, giving a Clay a tight hug. 

"I-I Just.....I know what it felt like", She said between sniffles and sobs.

Epic gasped slightly and rubbed her back with his hand.

"How?" he sighed, looking Clay in the eyes.

"He . . . He did it to me as well, When I was younger" she said, cupping her hand over her mouth, still sobbing.

"He's a filthy disgusting excuse for a human being," said Epic, trying to comfort Clay.

"I thought he had changed. But he never did, After I saw what happened to you" she said, grabbing a tissue from across the table and pressing it against her nose several times, along with under her eyes.

"I want to go back," Epic said, sounding more confident.

"W...What?" said Clay, her eyes widening after she heard this.

"I want to get rid of him, forever. I want him dead, I'm not joking. I can not continue living my life happily without knowing that he isn't in this world anymore." 

"Let's do this," Clay said, now tearlessly and much more confidently.

As they left Clay's house and walked over to the Cafe, there was Police Tape surrounding the building.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Clay shouted.

"A murder, Someone named Phelim B. was murdered around 4 and a half minutes ago. We aren't leaving the scene for the next 24 hours."

"Oh...My...God...Someone actually killed him" stuttered Epic, jaw wide open, observing the outside of the building.

"I need to go inside officer," Clay said, Looking the officer directly in the eye.

"I'm sorry miss but you cannot enter the building for the next 24 hours until further notice from authorities confirms that it's safe to, For all we know, The murderer could still be hiding inside of that building, Which is why officers are doing a full police search through every room to catch the culprit, Until the culprit is found or confirmed to be out of the building, We can't let you in."

"That's BULLSHIT, FUCKING BULLSHIT I TELL YOU!" Clay shouted at the police officer's face, Choking up slightly in the end.

"MY BEST FRIEND IS IN THERE AND I NEED TO MAKE SURE IF SHE'S OK, ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?" 

"I'm very sorry miss but according to the law we simply can't let you in the building until it's confirmed to be safe, You're risking your life by going in there, The murderer could still be in there." Said the officer, calmly, Holding Clay back.

"I'm going in, fuck you." said clay, Pushing past the officer and entering.

_\----------------------------------_

Clay entered the Cafe, practically fearless, To find blood on every wall, Splatters of blood everywhere and on the floor.

Entering into S.T.L.B, She noticed nobody was there. The party was dead and looked like a typical room after it had been trashed the night before by a party.

Near the entrance, She noticed a chalk tracing of what was assumed to be PB's body in the position he was in when he was pronounced dead. He was lying flat on the ground, on his back, with his arms slightly apart from his sides, Head slightly tilted off to the right.

His body was still there, Assumingly not yet moved as the murder was only committed minutes ago. There were bruises, cuts, wounds and bloody marks on every ounce of open skin. "Wait...Does this mean...." she said, cupping her hand

Quickly after realizing how he was murdered, She heard a knock on the cafe door. It was one of the officers investigating the scene.

"Excuse me miss but we need you to evacuate the scene, We believe we've found the murderer".

"I think I know how Pb was murdered, Officer." She said, Pointing the chalk trace.

"Let's hear it," said the Officer, with a very stern face on as if he thought Clay was going to bullshit.

"I believe he was raped and tortured." She said, "It makes sense, The murderer must have invited everyone into STLB and brought Pb outside, He was tortured on the walls, Which explains the blood being everywhere and the bruises on his wrists, I don't think its unreasonable to say he was heavily tortured in this room, and then brought to STLB to finish the job by stabbing him in the chest. Hence why is body was found here and why there were stab wounds in his chest and abdomen, I also believe the party was evacuated after the murder was committed and while there were eye-witnesses, Nobody knew who it was because as found here," She said, pointing to an anonymous-mask on the ground near a blood spillage "The murderer was wearing a mask. It's not out ruled to say he stabbed Pb, ripped off the mask, Wiped the inside of it clean and evacuated out of the back door of the party like everyone else did so he couldn't be caught."

"That's incredibly accurate, miss. In fact, that's probably indeed how it was done. But we do of course need you to evacuate the scene because we believe we've found a possible suspect." Said the officer, waving his hand towards the door to hint to Clay.

"But if my theory is correct, You couldn't have caught the murderer, Since he isn't here," she said, waving her hand around the clearly empty cafe.

"That's a very good point" the officer added, "But who was the suspect?" she questioned out of curiosity.

"Unimportant, but we're letting him go." The officer said, "We'll be continuing our police investigation, along with checking any pieces of evidence we can find such as the mask and questioning any and all eyewitnesses. But thank you for your very detailed theory." He added.

Clay walked outside of the cafe, To see Epic running up to her and tightly hugging her. "Oh my god I'm so happy you're safe." He said, grinning. "I'm glad I am too" she added, wrapping her arms around his back.


	2. Chapter 6-10 (Suspect, Awoken, Despise, Leave, Talk)

 

"So I heard they found a suspect but let him go after I gave they my theory, Did you see them?" Clay questioned, letting go of the hug. 

"Yeah I did," He answered, "It was a girl from New-Zealand, I think her name was Beauty...something?" 

"BEAUTYMEMES?" Clay jumped, her eyes widening with shock, cupping her hands over her mouth and gasping.

"Thaaaat's the one, W-wait, Why are you shocked by that?" Epic asked, a puzzled look creeping up onto his face.

"She's one of my best friends" she answered, "I've known her since I was a little girl, she was...she was with me when the 'incident' happened." Her voice softening and her eyes moistening when she said 'incident'.

"So that would technically be her 'motive' if you will, Which is probably why they suspected her after interrogation," He said.

"I need to find her. Now" she said, sternly. "I want to know what happened." 

Clay ran off into the distance towards the police station, not even saying goodbye to Epic.

"CLAY WAIT!" shouted Epic, as he was about to run, He felt a hand cup over his shoulder.

"Let her run, Epic, Let her run," said the voice as he turned around to reveal that it was Uwotfam.

"Oh, haha, Heyyyy Uwot." He said, laughing nervously.

"Hello Epic," she said, a smirk on her face beaming brighter than ever, Almost to the point that it looked malicious. "I think you should let her go, let her find Beauty."

"Well, I guess it is for the best" sighed Epic, Removing Uwot's hand from his shoulder.

"Gosh, It's such a shame to see Pb dead, isn't it?" Uwot questioned while grinning and turning her head slightly.

"Yeah"

"It's also a shame they couldn't catch the culprit, I mean, He must have been pretty smart to wear a mask and wipe it clean so they couldn't trace it back to them." She spoke calmly, Her grin dimming ever so slightly.

"Wait, how would you know the murderer wore a mas-"

Epic's eyes widened. He began to gasp, Cupping his hand over his mouth and putting the other one on his chest.

Uwot said nothing but instead grinned, Just grinning a purely malicious and horrifying grin.

At this time, Epic noticed a knife in Uwot's hand.

"Oh my god, No, Nonononon please don't do this, Uwot, Please, No..." he breathed heavily and began to cry.

Boom.

Uwot injected the knife into Epic's stomach, causing him to collapse onto the ground, and running off.

Clay returned a few minutes after the incident, together with Beautymemes.

"OH MY GOD" Clay gasped, beginning to cry.

She knelt near Epic's body, collapsed on the ground in a loose fetal position.

"WHO DID THIS TO YOU, OH MY GOD OH MY GOD WHAT'S HAPPENING" She shouted between gasps and heavy sobs.

Epic was already unconscious, As Clay called the ambulance.

"Wh-what happened?" Beauty questioned, holding her heart.

"HE'S . . . . . . . ." Clay sobbed.

"HE... HE'S DEAD......" Clay wept over Epic's side as the Ambulance siren got louder and louder over the horizon of the street.

The ambulance workers rushed quickly out of the van, "What happened?" The driver asked.

"I... I went to pick up my friend and... and when I came back he was stabbed!" She wept.

"We have to get him to a hospital, He might still be alive." said the Driver, as 2 other workers carried his body into the back of the ambulance and Clay and Beauty squeezed into the front seat.

"I swear lifelong revenge on whoever did this," Clay mumbled under her breath.

\-------------------------------

Minutes later, the ambulance arrived at the local hospital.

The workers at the back took Epic out of the back seat and rushed him into the life support room. Clay and Beauty hopped out of the front and ran into the lobby, Chasing after Epic's bed that was hauling down the corridor.

Arriving in Life-support, Clay and Beauty jolting in a few seconds later to see Epic on the bed unconscious,  With a tube taped to his wrist.

"Oh my god please be okay" Clay panted, completely out of breath from the sprint, wrapping her arms underneath Epic's limp body and hugging him tightly.

After around 6 minutes but what seemed like an eternity, Epic woke up, As his stab wound was being patched up.

Clay sighed happily and went to hug him, "Oh my god I'm so happy you're alive, how are you feeling?" she said while smiling. Epic barely lifted his arms and draped them around Clay to hug her back, "It's kind of H .... Hard to . .. breathe" He said, between short, restless breaths,

The Nurse quickly put an oxygen mask over Epic's face to help him breathe quickly after saying this, "You got very lucky that the knife didn't hit any vital arteries or organs, Or we could've had a much more life-threatening situation on our hands" said the Nurse, sighing as if in relief.

"Who did this to you. . ." She asked, still panting and beginning to cry.

"I don't remember much, But they were holding a knife, We talked for a minute, she held me back from running after you when you went to get Beautymemes, She brought up something that she couldn't have known unless she was there when the murder happened, I gasped and begged her not to stab me but she just shot it right in me, pulled it out and ran" He said, sighing, His voice gently muffled from the mask.

"I'm just so happy that you're alive and nothing too bad happened to you," she said, once again hugging him.

"I'm happy to see you're alive and well, Epic, I'm Beautymemes by the way, I don't think I got the opportunity to properly introduce myself, You can call me Beauty" she said, Going in for a hug.

"Nice to meet you, Beauty" he said, Hugging beauty "I'm sorry we didn't exactly meet at the best of times," He said, giggling lightly, almost in the form of a sigh.

The 3 of them heard a voice muffled outside of the room, followed by a hooded girl walking in with a bouquet of flowers.

"Hey there Epic, It's me, Uwotfam," she said, gently placing the flowers on his stomach, "I'm glad you survived the stabbing," she said, smiling.

Almost out of nowhere, Epic jolted up on the bed, Beginning to cry and gasping, his eyes widening when he saw Uwot.

"IT'S YOU. YOU STABBED ME. YOU DID. YOU DID. GET AWAY FROM ME. YOU MONSTER. GO AWAY GET OUT GO GO FUCK OFF NO LEAVE ME ALONE YOU DID THIS" He shouted, barely able to catch is breath.

"You must be a little loopy Epical on the drugs they gave you, I couldn't have stabbed you!" She said, giggling.

"NO. IT WAS YOU. UWOTFAM. YOU. YOU STABBED ME. FUCK OFF. GET OUT. GET OUT."'

\----------------------

"Doctor, I simply CANNOT believe what this boy is saying! Its simply preposterous to think I could KILL someone. Little me? Inconceivable!" Uwot said, pointing to herself.

Epic began to sob. Simply to sob. He couldn't stop crying  for several minutes, His eyes sore and painful from the crying and his cheeks dry and brittle from the tears.

After a while, Clay took Uwot outside of the life-support room.

Clay looked at Uwot directly in the eyes, Uwot looking back. After what seemed like an infinitely long period, A lone tear ran down Clay's face, as she placed her hands over Uwot's shoulders and gripped them.

"Did . ... .. ..

. .

. 

..

...

.

"

"Did you do this?" she asked, tears pouring out of her eyes.

"Yes," she answered, practically emotionless, as she walked past the corridor.

Clay froze in her tracks, said nothing, but placed her back against the wall and slumped to the ground, cupping her forehead in her hands.

Following a minute or two, Police sirens were heard outside of the hospital building.

Clay jumped up to her feet, wiping away her tears as she ran towards the lobby entrance.

She ran up to an officer and began to cry, "Uwotfam stabbed my best friend almost to death please help me I cant do this anymore officer I need someone" she said, banging with her fists against the officers chest and looking up to him.

"She's under arrest miss, Please calm down. Everything is fine. You are safe." said the officer, involuntarily talking 2 steps back.

"I need someone to help me get through this" she sobbed, "I don't think I can take this anymore" she wept.

The officer ignored her and got back into the vehicle to drive back.

Almost immediately after the police left, Beautymemes came running out and gave Clay a hug.

"Clay oh my god, are you alright?" she asked, concerned, choking up slightly but not crying.

"All these years I've known her, all these fucking years, I never even knew she had the power within her to stab 2 living people, 1 of them to death," She said, pulling Beauty closer to her with her hug. "It's just," she paused, once again choking up, "At times like this. .. I don't think I can do this anymore," She said, crying over Beauty's shoulder.

"It's fine honey, I promise you from the bottom and the pit of my soul deep within me that EVERYTHING is fine," Beauty said, Looking her in the eye.

"That's what everyone fucking says, Beauty, that's what they said after you and I got assaulted, that's what they said after Epic got stabbed, that's what they said every single time something bad has happened to me in my life, Yet somehow they continue to say that 'everything is fine' when if it really wasn't fine, Then things really wouldn't be happening to me anymore. I appreciate your concern but your words mean nothing to me because I've heard them so much over the years that I'm beginning to believe that things really AREN'T fine and that things really AREN'T alright, and that I'm NOT going to get better," She said, looking back at Beauty, still crying, although not as much as before.

Beauty said nothing. She simply stared at Clay, unable to say words. She put her arm around the back of Clay's neck and walked her back into the life-support room, Where they would find Epic sleeping.

Clay stroked Epic's dry, delicate cheek after he had been crying with her index finger back and forth, Before sitting down next to him.

\-------------------------

"He's going to be here for another few days before he can leave, You can go home." The Nurse said, almost in the form of a loud whisper.

As she said this, Clay gently kissed Epic on the cheek, Before leaving the hospital alongside Beautymemes.

"Want to come over to my house to chill?" Beauty asked, stopping right outside the spinning glass door into the lobby. "I'm kind of tired, I think I'll just head home. I'll call before I go to bed, Ok?" Clay said, smiling gently and hugging Beauty. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow, We'll meet at the Cafe." She said, as they both went their separate ways.

As Clay arrived back at her house, she ran up to the bathroom and locked the door.

"I can live."

"I can live."

"I can live."

"I can live."

"I can live."

"I. can. live."

She said as she slumped up against the door, her head falling down to where her chin touched her chest, her neck practically limp.

"I

...

I can't live"

She said, as she began to pour tears out of her eyes like a waterfall, Uncontrollably sobbing.

"NOBODY CAN HEAR ME SCREAM SO WHY NOT JUST SCREAM IT ALL OUT, HUH CLAY? IS THAT WHAT YOU FUCKING WANT YOU PATHETIC PIECE OF SHIT?" She screamed to herself, through the tears.

She ran to the kitchen and grabbed a large carving knife.

She scraped the knife against her bare arms.

"You're fucking pathetic clay, You're weak, You're useless and weak. Why not just give up. Why not just fucking give up." She moaned to herself, weeping as she pierced the knife across her wrist to create cuts.

"everything is fine"

"everything is fine"

"everything is fine"

She mumbled to herself almost incoherently.

"everything is FINE"

"everything is FINE"

"EVERYTHING. IS FINE."

"EVERYTHING IS FUCKING FINE CLAY LOOK HOW FUCKING FINE IT IS EVERYTHING IS NOT FUCKING FINE EVERYTHING IS FUCKING HORRIBLE."

"IT'S FUCKING HORRIBLE. ALL OF IT IS FUCKING HORRIBLE. YOU WEAK WHORE." 

She slapped herself across the face as she went deeper with the knife.

"I. Can't. Do. This" she cried, Throwing the knife into the sink and crawling into bed.

Beauty never received the call.

She woke up the next morning to see several texts from Beauty on her phone;

Beauty<3<3 11:49 PM

_u feeling ok? u still havent called.._

Beauty<3<3 11:56 PM 

_pls call me i need to know ur ok <3 xoxo_

Beauty <3<3 12:07 AM

_im worried about u pls call me back honey luv u <33_

Beauty<3<3 12:32 AM

_u still havent answered but im going to bed luv u i hope ur feeling ok gnite <3333 xoxoxo_

Clay dropped her phone beside her, Her cutting scars now slightly purple from bruising.

About an hour later, she received a knock on the door.

"its open let yourself in" she shouted from her room.

A few seconds later, Beautymemes walked into her room.

"Honey oh my god how are you feeling I was so worried you didn't answer any of my texts" she said, Hugging Clay and sitting down beside her on the bed.

"Oh, I went to bed," she said, shrugging it off.

"I know you didn't go to bed, Clay, you never go to sleep earlier than midnight even after a long day, We always text late at night, Tell me the truth."

"It's fine, nothing happened," she said, almost in an attempt to go back to sleep.

"Could I uh, Use your bathroom?" Beauty asked,

"Yeah, but use the second one across the hall, Not the one near the living room," she said.

"Uhm, alright." Beauty answered in a very concerned tone as she walked out.

Out of curiosity, Beauty walked into the living room bathroom.

After a few seconds, Clay began to hear heavy cries from the living room bathroom as Beauty walked back in with the knife, Sobbing.

\-------------------------

 

"Clay. .. .... Do you.." She began to cry, placing her hand over he forehead as if to relieve a headache to mask her eyes.

"Do you do this to yourself?" She cried, sitting down next to her and hugging her tightly.

Clay planted her face in the pillow and began to moan incoherent sobs through the fabric.

"Clay I love you so much please don't do this to yourself." Beauty said, wiping her tears and placing her hand over Clay's shoulder.

"It's the only way I can feel worthy. It's the only way I can proove to myself that I can deal with all the pain in my life." She said, her mumbles barely audible through the pillow.

"Clay,"

"Look at me,"

Clay lifted her head above the pillow weakly, and gazed into Beauty's dry, slightly moist, hazel eyes.

"You are not worthless" Beauty said firmly, still looking Clay in the eye.

"I know, trust me how much I know, That your life isn't easy right now. It never has been. But I'm proud of you." She said, going in for a hug.

"You've pushed through so many tough times in your life, so much pain, so much hurt and so many moments like this, And to see you doing these horrible things to yourself it's just," she choked up once again.

"To see you. .. .Doing this to yourself makes me so sad, Because I'm not about to give up on you. Not today, Not tomorrow, and no other day for as long as I stand on this earth. You've pushed through every year with a smile on your face and I just don't think I'm ready to let you go, I know you can push through this. I know you can. Because you've done it so many times in the past and to see you in such a rough place always chips away at my soul and I'm not ready to let you go."

"Clayfingers, I am not ready to let you go. And I want you to look me in the eye and tell me 'I am not ready to let go'" She said, still crying.

"But,"

"At times like this I feel like I am ready to let go." she sighed, still sobbing gently.

"Clayfingers, look me directly in the eyes, and tell me these exact words:"

_'I am not ready to let go'_

"I .. . ... I am. .. "

"I know you can push through this, Clay, I love you. You are my sun, you are my stars in the night sky that keep me going at tough times, You are  _everything_  to me."

"I am not ready to let go."

"That's all I wanted to hear" she said, smiling.

Clay smiled back as they both hugged, still both sobbing.

"I am not ready to let go, Beauty. I am not ready to let go, Not today, not tomorrow and no other day. You keep me going. 

I

Am

Not

Ready

To

Let

Go."

"You aren't ready to let go." She replied, beaming at this point.

"I'm not ready." Clay replied, also beaming as they tightly hugged eachother again.

 


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on, I got a call from the hospital that Epic's ready to leave" Beauty said, rubbing Clay's back as if to get her up.

Clay quickly threw on a top and some jeans and left with Beauty to the hospital.

Right at the lobby entrance stood Epic, Slightly hunched over as he started quickly limping towards the two.

Clay and Epic tightly hugged eachother, "I'm so glad to see you," Clay mumbled through the hug, grinning. "I'm so happy to see you too" Epic answered, beaming brightly as he squeezed Clay tighter.

Shortly after, Epic gave Beauty a quick hug. The 3 got back into the car, Clay in the driver seat with Epic next to her, And Beauty in the back behind Clay.

"Should we head to the Cafe? I've heard they've cleaned the place up and opened it back up for buisness" Beauty questioned in a rather excited tone while gently tapping Clay on the shoulder to get her attention.

"Yeah, why not?" Clay answered slightly enthusiastically.

A few minutes after,  Epic felt a deeply unpleasant, cold shudder going down his shoulder. Epic quickly popped up from his slump in the seat "BEAUTY. .. . .WAS THAT YOU?"

Beauty's eyes widened, "Do what?" as she quickly turned to her right to see a mysterious boy sitting in the back right seat.

"GUYSOHMYFUCKINGGODTHERESSOMEONEINTHECARHELPME" Beauty shouted, almost incoherently in a panic.

Epic quickly jolted and turned around behind his left shoulder to see the same young boy, While Clay's eyes enlarged while her pupils shifted from side to side.

"Ya'll need to calm down, You're acting like I'm a fucking troglodyte when I'm just a cafer who wanted a ride. The name's Kryparro, or Kry for short." He said, casually. "Here's my business card" He said, Waving a white piece of card sandwiched between his index and middle finger before handing it to Beauty.

_Kryparro_

_Please don't call this number, I hate people calling me_

_232-242-3301_

_actually please do call im so lonely i need someone_

The last line was written in smaller print at the bottom of the card, Beauty was reading the card out loud. 

"Alright thank you for the business card honey but GET OUT OF THE FUCKING CAR OR I'M GOING TO QUITE LITERALLY SLICE YOUR STOMACH OPEN WITH A FUCKING KATANA DON'T TRY ME I'VE DONE IT BEFORE" Clay screamed in a threatening manner, With her hand in a chopping motion pointing at Kry.

"I---Is it some sort of---Goblin? Or Elf? Or Pixie? Or just generally something incredibly creepy that shouldn't exist and is deeply unpleasant to look at?" Epic said, scrunching himself up and leaning on the door. "ALSO WHY THE FUCK DID YOU TOUCH ME" Epic shouted, glaring at him.

"Well caaaalm down, princess" Kry said, patronizingly. "I was trying to get your attention, Don't go around on tumblr all triggered and start calling it sexual assault, jesus christ." 

"BUT WHY IN SUCH A DEEPLY HORRIFYING MANNER?" Epic asked, deeply unpleasantly toned as he pointed at Kry.

"Look, I just needed a ride, I'm not going to take your children, I'm not going to donate to cancer research and I'm not going to have sex with you for money, Since those are probably all valid questions you were going to ask. I wanted a ride to cafe, Not a conversation, So I would highly appreciate if you took a nice bite of shut-the-fuck-up and left me alone and stopped treating me like I'm a fucking monster." Kry said, visually annoyed.

"Look," Clay said, glancing at Kry tiredly. "If you're not going to get out of my car right fucking now I swear I'm going to--"

"Yadda yadda bash my head in with a katana or whatever bullshit you made up about torturing me, I think I stated clearly enough that I don't want conversation, just a ride to Cafe, which is where you're going. You're making a big deal out of approximately fuck all and I'd appreciate it if you fucking not" Kry said, clearly annoyed with a slightly offended tone.

"Fucking hell" Clay mumbled under her breath, as she pulled the car up to the Cafe parking lot.

\--------------------------------

The 4 of them got out of the car, Kry and Clay slamming theirs slightly harder than the rest.

"Fucking hell" they both mumbled at the same time.

"Fucking hell, This cunt just slammed my car door." Clay said.

"Fucking hell, These cunts won't give me a break." Kry said.

"Fucking hell, These cunts keep saying fucking hell all the time." Epic said slightly louder, sarcastically. This made Beauty giggle slightly.

The 4 of them walked into the cafe, Clay and Beauty in front of Epic and Kry. It was very crowded so Kry's shoulder brushed up against Epic. "THE GOBLIN FUCKING TOUCHED ME" Epic screamed almost out of nowhere. "I'M NOT A FUCKING GOBLIN YOU IGNORANT DEGENERATE BUFFOON  NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Kry raged, visually frustrated.

"OH KRY SHUT THE HELL UP IT'S BAD ENOUGH THAT I LET YOUR DISGUSTING ASS TOUCH MY CAR BUT WE DROVE YOU TO THE FUCKING CAFE SO THE LEAST YOU COULD DO IS SHUT UP AND GET OUT OF OUR WAY." Clay shouted, turning around which proved difficult considering how crowded the room was.

"Clay, honey, I think that was a bit harsh." Beauty said, raising her finger with a concerned and slightly annoyed expression.

"Wow, Thankyou! And let's not forget the fact that I'm a FUCKING PERSON" Kry said, keeping the annoyed tone, his eyes widening.

"I can't fucking take this anymore" Clay muttered as she charged off into a nearby topic.

"Clay no!" Beauty shouted, as she went to run after her, Leaving Epic and Kry by themselves.

"So what's your current stance on a nice sex session?" Kry asked in a rather contempt tone, A smirk on his face.

"I think I'm going to throw up" Epic said in a disgusted tone, Cupping his hand and dry heaving as he bent down.

After what seemed like forever but what was only a minute or two, Clay and Beauty came back to where the two were. Clay reached out her hand to shake Kry's, "I'm so very sorry for shouting at you and I won't do it again" Clay mumbled to herself, looking away from Kry's face.

"oh god the goblins touching me" she mimed to Epic, which made him laugh.

"I accept your apology, Clay." Kry said, Looking at her turned away face.

"There you go, Now you're friends!" She said, almost sarcastically as she beamed and clapped her hands together.

"Bitch, who said I was their friend?" They both turned to Beauty and said in unison.

"Gosh, you're practically having sex in front of me with how good of friends you seem to be." Beauty said, glancing off to the side and smirking heavily.

"Now Kry, apologize to Epic for calling him an, and I quote, 'ignorant degenerate buffoon' and Epic, apologize to Kry for calling him a Goblin." Beauty said, glancing at each of them back and forth.

They shook hands, "oh god the goblins touching you too we're all going to get cooties" Clay mimed to Epic, Which once again made him crack up.

"Great, now we're all friends, so why don't we have a casual foursome?" Beauty asked, giggling.

"BEAUTY!" The 3 of them shouted back at her.

The 4 of them stared at local topic door labeled "FUCKING PARTY TIME BITCHES" made by 'Pikuh'.

"Huh, this looks like your topic college party, I'm going in and I'm going straight to the bar to get a long island iced tea because I want to forget everything that's happened in the past 2 days" Clay said in a slightly patronizing tone.

"What's even sadder is you probably mean that," Kry said, glancing over at Clay.

The 4 of them walked in.

\------------------------------

The 4 of them walked into a pitch dark room, Lit only by the multicolored lights hanging from the ceiling. Pikuh stumbled up to Clayfingers, she was clearly drunk.

"HEY BABY COME JOIN THE PART--HUUUURP--Y" She limped her hand across Clay's shoulder and slumped down.

"Wow, Just walked in here and I already need a drink." Clay said, beaming and backing away from Pikuh in what she masked as casual over to the nearby bar and sat on the stool. "Yes one long island iced tea please and get used to this face because I'll be here a while." She said, her elbows on the bar table as she cupped her chin in her hands.

"We lost her surprisingly quick." Epic said, Glancing over at her.

"HEYYYYYY YOU HOTTY CAN YOU DANCE WITH ME??????????????????????" Pikuh mumbled, her head spinning and her knees weak.

"I've got a girlfriend," Epic mumbled in a concerned tone as he too backed away from the drunken mess in the form of a human known as Pikuh.

As Epic walked over to near the dance floor, He noticed Beauty running up after him.

"Epic and Clay sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Beauty said childishly, waving her arms in the air and sticking her tongue out.

"Oh god. Look I just didn't want to explain to her that she was filthy and horrible and weird and insanely drunk and also smelled suspiciously of cum and piss so I just said that so she would get off my back." Epic rolled his eyes.

"EPIC HAS A GIRLFRIEND HEY EVERYONE LOOK EPIC HAS A GIRLFRIEND AND SHE'S SWEDISH SO THEY'RE GOING TO HAVE ADORABLE SWEDISH CHILDREN THAT LOOK LIKE PEWDIEPIE!" Beauty shouted, already appearing drunk.

Clay overheard this but didn't react. "Yeah, freshen my drink honey." Clay slumped and she rolled her eyes, Looking at the bartender and shaking her glass to make a ringing sound with the plastic stirrer. 

"God, I'm the only person who hasn't been hit on by this drunken mess of a being." Kry said, glancing to the side.

"EW WHO WOULD WANNA HIT ON A GOBLIN" Pikuh shouted, pointing at him and giggling like a school girl.

"Jesus fucking christ even the mentally unstable girl thinks I'm a goblin, I can't get a fucking break." Kry said, Walking over to the dance floor.

"Hey man, take this." Said a colorful man appearing from the darkness, Sounding very much hipsterish. He was wearing a tie-dye T-shirt and and a red dotted bandanna. He held a rolled up piece of paper with smoke coming out of it in his hand and shoved it in Epic's face.

"DUDE, WHAT THE FUCK? I DON'T SMOKE. GET YOUR SHIT OUT OF MY--" Epic screamed at him furiously, "ohhhh that feels incredibly pleasant". He was cut off by the intoxicating aroma of the funky smelling smoke as he inhaled through his nose.

"Is it weird that everyone in this room is probably going to end up doing something they regret by tomorrow morning??" Epic questioned, he was dazzled and smiling as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Yeah man, Yeah."

Clay saw Epic in the distance lying on his stomach looking up at the ceiling.

"Yeah." she said, holding up her drink and shaking the glass to symbolize to the bartender that she wanted another drink. "This is going to be a long night." She said, her head collapsing on the table.

"Fucking hell, Vepth. You're working as a pilot for a five star airline and now you're at a trashy nightclub behind a stool serving copious amount of long island iced tea to a random swedish girl who doesn't want to be here. What happened to you?" The bartender sighed to himself.

\------------------------------

Beauty walked over to Epic who was lying on the floor, his eyes rolling.

"Dear god, Epic. What happened to you?" Beauty asked, pulling Epic up off the ground by his ear and dragging him into the bathroom.

"You're my bitch." Beauty said, grinning maliciously and slapping Epic across the cheek.

"Beauty honey I'm a bit too tired for sex not now" Epic said, trying to leave the bathroom as his eyes were drooping.

"I love you so fucking much, Chess piece." She giggled, punching Epic in the mouth and grabbing Epic's shirt collar with her other hand.

"That fucking hurt!" Epic whined, placing his hand over his chin.

"You're so sexy, I want your rock hard member inside of me. I'm so fucking horny right now." Beauty panted, pinning Epic up against the bathroom wall and grinning as she breathed heavily.

"Beauty no, stop. Please I--" Epic cried out, but Beauty quickly interrupted by cupping her hand over his mouth.

"You will say nothing, My little chess piece." She smiled sweetly, slapping him again and proceeding to french-kiss him.

Back at the bar, Clay was beginning to get tipsy as she waved the glass in front of the bartender's face. 

"Another LIIT please, bartender. That's my abbreviation for Long Island Ice Tea because I say it so much. It spells LIIT. This shit is LIIIIIIIIT, bro." Clay said, giggling.

"Miss, This is your fifth drink, I think I'm going to have to cut you o--" Said the bartender, concerned; But was cut off to the ringing of the plastic stirrer against the glass more vigorously.

"Look, I'm paying you physical real life money for you to pour liquid in a glass and serve it to me. If you don't serve me my fucking drink that I fucking paid for then you should be expecting one of those broken liquor bottles in your fucking face. Capeesh?" Clay mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"Of course, miss. Your long island iced tea." Said the bartender, handing her the full glass.

Epic was thrown out of the bathroom minutes later with a blackened eye and dark bruises on his face and arms.

Beauty pulled him closer by the shoulder has he was about to get up, "And the moment you tell anyone what happened here just now, I will fucking murder you." She smiled sweetly, giggling and walking towards another place in the club.

Epic walked over to the bar and sat down next to Clay, "One vodka tonic please." He mumbled, pointing his finger up.

Clay gasped gently and covered her mouth, "Epic, what the hell happened to you man?" she asked, worryingly.

After the said this Epic glanced around to see Beauty across the room, staring at him intensely and making a slicing motion across her neck with her finger, "Chess piece" she mimed, smiling maliciously.

"Fist fight with a hobo because I wouldn't take his weed." Epic whispered, taking the drink from the bar table.

"Yeah, sure thing honey" Clay said, glancing back at the bartender and waving him off.

Kry walked up to Beauty in the matter of a second. "I know what you did to him" He whispered into her ear, walking past her. Beauty gasped, her eyes widened. Looking back at Kry as he walked over to the dance-floor. "Chess piece" He mimed to her.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

"OH MY GOD GUYS THE STRIPPER IS HERE," Pikuh shouted at the top of her lungs drunkenly as she waved towards a woman in a bikini who was walking towards the centre stage in front of the dance-floor.

"Dance with her, Chess-piece," Beauty whispered into Epic's ear, nudging him towards the stage. "I don't want to da--" Epic mumbled, but was cut off by Beauty giving him a sharp, bruising pinch on his back.

Epic quickly walked up to the stage and was quickly pulled up by the stripper.

"Please I-I don't want to dance with you I was forced to do this-" Epic cried as the stripper started rubbing up against him.

Clay glanced over at the centre stage, "Yeah I think you know by now." Clay said, winking at the bartender.

"Another Long island Iced tea?"

"Another Long island Iced tea."

"You do realize this is your 6th drink, miss," The bartender said, tilting his head slightly towards his shoulder and raising his eyebrow at Clay.

"Yeah, and you do realize this is the 6th time you need to shut the FUCK UP" Clay raged at him, her palm pressed against the counter, elbow dwindling slightly from her body weight.

"Yuh und yuh duh ruyaluhze thus uhs thuh 6th tuhm yuh nuhd tuh shuht thuh fuhck uhp" The bartender muttered sarcastically with his tongue out as he was pouring Clay her drink.

"Hey mister, Cut the bullshit or I'll--" But she was cut off by a dry gag followed by reddish vomit spilling all over the barstool and counter and Clay collapsing onto the ground while hitting her head, falling asleep.

"Hey miss, your long island iced tea," The bartender said patronizingly, smirking tiredly and hazardously placing the glass on the vomit covered bar counter.

"Get him down from there," Kry whispered as he walked by Beauty and smirking towards her.

"But--"

"Chess Piece," Kry mimed, grinning maliciously and winking at Beauty.

Beauty walked up to the stage, Grabbed Epic by the wrist and pulled him off. She walked into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Fucking hell, What got into her?" Epic questioned to himself, his eyes widening and glancing around.

"Let's just say, Beauty and I are playing a game of chess." Kry said, walking past Epic mysteriously towards the other side of the room. 

"Jesus christ am I the only fucking sane person he--" Epic sighed but glanced over at clay lying on the floor in a puddle of red vomit by the bar.

"Yes, yes I am," Epic sighed, walking over to the bar.

He sat down at a barstool 2 seats over from Clay's.

"Don't tell me you want a fucking long island iced tea." The bartender sighed, looking over at Epic.

"I don't want a long island iced tea, I just want a beer-," Epic sighed back,

"OH FUCKING LOOK EVERYONE THE KID WHO GOT SEXUALLY ASSAULTED WANTS A FUCKING BEER, LA-DI-DA-DI-DA EVERYONE FUCKING LOOK AT YOU. DO YOU THINK YOU'RE A FUCKING MAN? DO YOU THINK YOU'RE A FUCKING MAN THAT YOU'RE DRINKING FUCKING BEER IN A FUCKING CLUB? WELL YOU AREN'T, YOU'RE FUCKING PATHETIC. I'VE WORKED FOR THE PAST 7 YEARS AS A PILOT FOR A 5 STAR AIRLINE AND NOW I'M STANDING HERE WITH A BEER GLASS IN MY HAND WITH THE REMINENSCE OF A TEENAGE SWEDISH GIRL WHO DRANK WAY TOO MANY ICED TEAS AND NOW PROBABLY HAS A PERCUSSION FROM THE FALL AND HALF THE FUCKING ROOM IS COVERED IN HER OWN FUCKING VOMIT. DO YOU THINK THIS IS WHAT I WANT? DO YOU THINK THIS IS ME? WELL IT FUCKING ISN'T. IT FUCKING IS NOT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN. NOW  **HERE IS YOUR MOTHERFUCKING BEER**. HAPPY? YEAH, LOOK AT THAT FUCKING SMILE ON YOUR FACE. LOOK AT HOW FUCKING HAPPY YOU ARE. YOU DISGUSTING AND PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A FUCKING HUMAN BEING. ENJOY."

Epic just glared at the bartender and sipped his beer casually, Before looking back down into his glass.


	4. Chapter 16-18 (Regret, After, End)

Epic quietly sipped his beer, Before looking up at the bartender and sighing, "Dude, I've got some calming pills in my pocket if you want to like, relax or something."

The Bartender simply began to cry "I'm sorry, My wife just left me recently and I'm in a really tough place right now." He said, his words piercing through the sniffles and weeps.

He put his arms down on the vomit-coated table, "Oh god yeah I forgot the Swedish girl puked". Epic chuckled before returning to staring down at his beer glass.

"Jesus Christ! How much did she drink?!" Epic said, gasping gently, his eyes widening as he stared down at the gloopy, red concoction that had been devised on the bar table. The bartender simply pointed to the empty bottle of Peach tea extract.

"I'm going to need to begin mentally preparing myself to carry her out of here," Epic said, rolling his eyes and raising his eyebrows at the sight of a drunken, passed out Clayfingers.

"Hey mate, You look a little roughed up. What happened to you?" The bartender questioned, Glancing over at Epic's bruises.

"Nah just some kinky shit in a bathroom and now 2 of my friends are playing a mental game of chess, Or something. I'm too drunk at this point to remember and honestly, I'd rather not." Epic said, failing to look up at the bartender but staring down into his half-full Beer glass, Running his finger around the rim.

Meanwhile, Kryparro knocked on the door the bathroom stall that Beautymemes was in, he heard light sobbing from the outside.

"I don't care who you are, I don't care what you want, I don't care about... well I forgot where I was going with this, But FUCK OFF!" Beauty said, crying. Her voice mumbled ever so slightl through the door and echoed through the bathroom, Slightly distorted by the sound of many people vomiting in the other stalls.

"Oh stop being such a whiny bitch, You had this coming to yourself, Open the door," Kry said, In a stern, matter-of-fact voice.

Beauty reluctantly unlocked the door and exited the bathroom.

"Look, You're a cool girl and all but you really shouldn't treat people like that. That shit mentally scars for life." Kry said, Hugging Beauty.

"You're...you're right. But also, Have you realize how fucking hot you look when you're under the light of the club?" Beauty said, looking up at Kry and smiling.

"Oh come here you," Kry said as they roughly french kissed, Kry pinning Beauty up against the wall.

_Authors note: Because you've already been mentally scarred enough from the cavalcade of previous events of this shitshow of a story, I will not write in great detail what happened next. You can get the idea of it yourself._

After a couple of hours of heavy partying, insanely loud pop music, BOOZE! BOOZE! BOOZE!, and many regrets, People were beginning to leave the Club topic, and the sun slowly rised, Piercing its beam of light through the windows.

"Well, It's my time to be heading home. My job here is done. If you'd consider serving a disgusting Swedish girl booze until she vomits a 'job'", The bartender sighed to himself.

"I had a nice time talking to you, mate." Epic said to the bartender. 

"And you, Epic. Also, you in the mood to fuck perhaps?" The bartender asked concerningly politely.

"Ah fuck, every good person I meet has a catch, goodbye to you too." Epic said.

"Yeah, I knew that was asking for too much. Bye." The bartender said, walking out of the club.

Clay woke up, "Holy shit."

"I completely agree, Clay." Epic sighed.

Clay uttered in a tired, slightly drunken voice, "What happened?".

 "Let's just say what happened last night will stay in last night. We've all made mistakes." Epic sighed, glancing over at Clay.

"Even me?" 

"Even you, Clay." Epic sighed, with a slight laugh in his voice.

"Ah fuck. Who have I hurt?" Clay asked, worryingly.

"Mostly just the bartender, Trust me he doesn't really like you anymore. Or maybe he fucking loves you, I don't know. He was a weird guy, All I know is that he was like, super duper gay." Epic said.

"Oh," Clay sighed.

\--------------------------------

Epic walked cautiously to the bathroom, Trying to avoid the splodges of vomit and spilt liquor thoroughly coating the ground.

"Oh my fucking god" He froze as he glanced at the floor to a naked Beautymemes snuggled up towards Kryparro.

"I," He paused, "I really do not know what happened here and am deeply concerned. Clay, You should really come and see this..." He shouted towards the bar table. Clay stumbled up on her own two feet and walked towards where Epic was standing, as he simply pointed towards Beauty and Kry.

"Oh. My. GOD THIS IS FUCKING HILARIOUS I AM SO POSTING THIS TO MY TUMBLR AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH FUCKING FUCK YOU KRY" Clay shouted as she jumped giddily in excitement.

As if out of nowhere, Beauty wakes up, Almost immediately followed by an Ear-piercing scream, As she looked to her left to find a naked Kryparro, and infront of her to find a Clayfingers with her phone out taking pictures. "WHAT THE FUCK CLAY??" She shouts angrily.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD YOU LEGITIMATELY HAD SEX WITH THAT...THAT THING OVER THERE I LEGITIMATELY CANNOT RIGHT NOW I'M LAUGHING SO HARD," Clay laughed.

Suddenly, Samiratu walked into the nearly empty topic, "What the fuck happened here?" She questioned, tiredly. Running after her came Miceyjinx, "Hellooooo my little munchkins! Honey, why did you have to get out of bed, we were having such a nice time!" she pouted, giving a sad look on her face.

Samiratu sighed and rolled her eyes back towards Clay and Epic. "Well, my best friend just had sex with an unknown creature and I'm laughing my fucking head off," Clay replied. "Who are you, By the way?"

"I'm Samiratu, or Sami for short. This is my," She sighed, "This is my wife, Miceyjinx".

"Oh you, so you 2 like, roll that way??" Clay asked with a puzzled tone, squinting her eyes slightly and tilting her head.

Samiratu sighed once again, "Yes".

"And you 2 like do...weird....bed...sex....kinky...stuff?" Clay asked, continuing with the puzzled tone.

Micey jumped into the conversation with a jumpy, overly confident tone to her voice, "Well I'm not sure about that, You'll have to jump in and see for yourself, Hun!" 

Samiratu sighed, "Honey, I'll be back in a bit. But please....just...." she sighed once more, "Fuck off".

"Well how rude of you, You aren't getting any cake TONIGHT! And I THINK YOU KNOW WHAT CAKE MEANS!" Micey shouted, choking up, as she stormed off back out of the topic.

Kryparro awoke to the sound of Micey slamming the topic door, To which Beauty screamed.

"OH MY GOD." Beauty shouted at Kry.

"WHAT? WHAT THE FUCK IS--" Kry shouted back, as he turned to see that he and Beauty were both naked.

"OH MY GOD." Kry's eyes widened as he looked under the blanket.

"WE DIDN'T," He said.

"WE FUCKING DID YOU PERVERT," Beauty screamed back.

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO WAS COMING ON TO ME!" Kry shouted.

They continued screaming at each other, "This is concerningly hilarious to watch, It really is." Chuckled Clay, as she, along with Epic and Sami stared at a naked Beautymemes and Kryparro screaming at each other hopelessly.

"I've got to go, I'll talk to you later. You seem pretty cool," Said Sami, as she waved and began to walk out.

"Bye, Sami. Hope you get some 'cake' tonight," Clay replied, patronizingly.

"Hey Beauty, May I remind you that you raped me in the bathroom?" Epic questioned to Beauty, pausing the screaming between Beauty and Kry and creating what felt like pin-drop silence in the room.

\-------------------------

Within the pitch silence of the room, Beauty began to weep. Everyone in the room could see she was in a state of regret. 

"Epic, I'm so sorry for doing that you. I was drunk, you were drunk, I never intended to hurt you and I hope you can forgive me", She sobbed, Her words piercing through the weeps and cries, barely audible.

The group packed up their things and left the topic, Not leaving a trace behind them.

"Let's go back to my house, We can chill there," Clay said, As they stood outside of the Cafe on what would be a sunny day.

Arriving at Clay's house, the group walked inside. "You guys sit down, I'll bring some drinks," Clay said as she walked to the kitchen, The rest of them plopping themselves down on the living room couch.

"Epic," Beauty said, Breaking the strangely awkward yet somehow eerie silence of the house.

"When Clay texted me and said she made a new friend, It made me the happiest person I could be," Beauty said, Looking Epic deeply in the eyes.

"How so?" Epic asked, His face turning to Beauty and his posture rising.

"You see, Clay..." Beauty paused, Beginning to choke up, Trying to find the words to say yet unable to force them out.

"She's been through a lot," She said, her eyes moistening.

"And," She began to stutter.

"You were truly the reason that made her happier than she's ever been, And if it wasn't for you, I don't think she'd be alive today," She said, a few lone tears running down her face.

"She has been through so much in her life and without you, she would've been gone long ago."

Beauty stuttered, Looking down into her lap, A few tears dropping onto her skinny jeans.

"So... I truly just want to say," She paused once again.

"Thankyou," She forced out, Barely heard through the tears as she went in to hug Epic.

"Since... As children we were often abused by our dad and I tried to stay optimistic but Clay couldn't push through," She sighed, Sniffling loudly and raising her head before lowering it again onto Epic's shoulder.

"Wait, You two are sisters?" Epic questioned a strange tone creeping up into his voice.

"Yes," She cried.

Clay returned with some glass filled with soda, Before placing them down on the coffee table and sitting on the couch.

"Why did you hide it from me that you were sisters?" Epic asked, the confused tone remaining on his voice.

"Since whenever I was at a low point, I didn't want to drag her down with me. She's a beautiful, positive person and I'm a wreck. We kind of disconnected after we left high school. We never spoke with each other again until Pb died and she became a suspect of the murder," Clay said.

"You aren't a wreck Clay. You're amazing. You're a funny, kind, wonderful, beautiful person. You just have a hard time showing it," Epic said, Tears welling up in his eyes.

"And I love you," Epic said, Hugging Clay, As she hugged her back.

"I love you too, Epic. Ever since the day I found you outside the cafe I knew you were an amazing person, You've just never had the chance to shine," Clay cried.

"But here I am, letting you shine. You're awesome, Epic. Thank you for pulling me out of my dark soul, You were the ladder that allowed me to climb out of the dark place in my life, And for that, I am forever grateful to you, And that is why I love you," She said, Weeping onto Epic's shoulder.

As if out of nowhere, Kry stood up, "Well, I really have no place here. Sorry for wasting your time, I'll be leaving," He said as he began walking towards the door.

"Kry, Wait!" Clay said, Breaking the hug and running up to him while grabbing his shoulder.

"I just want to say that I'm sorry for all the times I insulted you, It wasn't you. You're a really cool guy and most of me insulting you was me taking out my sadness and frustration out on someone else, And you just walked in to my life at the wrong time, But you really are absolutely amazing and I'm glad we became friends," Clay said, Looking Kry in the eyes.

"You're really cool too, Clay. I came in at the wrong place and the wrong time, So I never truly got the opportunity to greet myself. But you're a really cool girl," He said, Going in for a high-five with Clay.

"And Epic, My man, We really never talked much but you're awesome too," He said, waving to Epic.

"And I can't forget about you, Beauty. Although we've had some 'intimate' times," He said, sarcastically with air quotes.

"You're a super cool girl, And I hope we remain friends," He said.

The four of them went in for a group hug. 

"The cafe was definitely a journey," Epic said.

"There were some ups and downs, But most of the fun was meeting 3 amazing people who made my life better,"

"And would I do it all again? Why the hell not. Let's just cut out Pbthelegend raping me."

 

_Fin_


	5. Epilogue + Extra Bit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The original Epilogue for Cafe Saga, plus an extra little bit I wrote now, Not found on Wattpad.

_Well guys, That's the official ending to The Cafe Saga._

_I must say it was quite a bit of fun reading these chapters, And seeing all of your reactions on Cafe as I posted the new chapters._

_I took it as a joke at first but as the story went on I started taking thing more seriously, Although I'm sure most of you took this as a joke._

_I originally intended The Cafe Saga to be a very long story, Practically never-ending, Just me consistently adding new chapters and to have the story ongoing._

_But as you can clearly see, That wasn't the case, And I only wrote 18 chapters before I eventually decided that it's time to end this thing._

_Is this necessarily the time I wanted to end it? No, I had a lot more story to tell._

_But I generally think it's better that it ends because whenever people took something I wrote seriously as a joke, It made me a little upset._

_Which then again, was completely and utterly understandable considering my writing is a complete pile of shit and this is my first experience of writing at all._

_Another reason I ended it is because I kind of want a fresh start, This was just one complete clusterfuck of a story. Rape, murder, rape, rape, rape, murder, murder, dramatic shit, bullshit._

_There was no form of plotline whatsoever or even any form of a basic storyboard, I literally just wrote it as I went along. There was nothing to it._

_I am planning to start a new story, And it will probably be something that is:_

_1\. Slightly better written._

_2\. Generally consisting of a general plot, Instead of literally just someone entering a cafe and fucking around._

_3\. Hopefully longer, So I can achieve my dream of writing a long piece of fiction._

_I intend it to centre around a family, And yes, It will be Cafer based once again, Since why the hell not?_

_I'm only 13, and despite my complete bullshittery, I hope to continue growing as a writer._

_I'm sure some of you are ironically sad that the cafe saga ended, Hell, Some of you might even be UNironically sad._

_But in the end I think it's for the best, I will not be deleting this, So it can act as a sort of memory of the first thing I ever properly wrote, And incase you want to binge-read the entire thing one day, But who would want to waste their time like that? It's like, the worst way to waste your time._

_If you have any more questions about this whole thing, I'd be happy to answer them in the comments or on Cafe._

_Anyway, I love all of you guys so much. And I will continue writing, Whether that pleases you or not, I said it._

_Bye guys._

_\--------------_

_Hello guys! This is me popping in, This part you're reading was never on Wattpad. I want to say a couple of things._

_If you check my profile, You'll see "Cafe School" ,  This is the story I was talking about in the epilogue here._

_I asked some of my friends whether they'd rather see a School revolved around Cafe, or a Family revolved around cafe._

_Most of them wanted the school, so that's exactly what I did._

_Although it may not seem like it, deep down, "Cafe School" is what I had secretly dreamed of Cafe Saga being, and I do genuinely hope it will become what I wanted it to be._

_Although not perfect, I believe Cafe School is much, MUCH better than Cafe Saga. Not only in terms of plot, but also in terms of general writing, the 3 goals I had written about in the original epliogue have come to be true, except the last one, but hopefully that one too._

_So I'm very happy with Cafe School, and I hope you are too._

_Once again,_

_Bye Guys._


End file.
